


VIANEITH

by Entre_libros_con_nuria



Category: El Dragón y el Unicornio - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entre_libros_con_nuria/pseuds/Entre_libros_con_nuria
Summary: SPOILERS de El orgullo del dragón de Iria y Selene
Kudos: 11





	VIANEITH

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS de El orgullo del dragón de Iria y Selene

42 de Alter de 2020 d. S.  
Arxia, Viria.  
Via Lavalle aún no sabe que estoy aquí. He entrado sin que se dé cuenta y ahora lo observo trabajar.  
No para de moverse de un lado para el otro de la habitación buscando cualquier tipo de piezas que, de algún modo, va a conseguir encajar. Igual que hizo con nosotros.  
León dice que se encerró después de desayunar y aún no ha salido. Espero, por lo menos, que esta noche haya descansado y pueda atribuir el cansancio que noto en sus movimientos solo a que lleva muchas horas trabajando.  
Quizás le vendría bien un descanso…  
Me levanto con sumo cuidado, si hago ruido puede verme antes de tiempo. Por suerte, ha dejado de pasearse, aunque sea solo durante unos segundos. Me coloco justo detrás de él y lo rodeo con los brazos. Probablemente al principio no le guste que lo obligue a parar pero necesita hacerlo. El repentino contacto hace que se sobresalte y me obligo a apartarme para que pueda darse la vuelta.  
\- Neith! – Su cara de enfado hace que sonría pero el rubor que empieza a nacerle en las mejillas cuando se da cuenta de que estoy aquí hace que me salga una pequeña carcajada. – Cuánto… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?  
\- Más del que crees, Lavalle. – El color de sus mejillas aún se torna más vivo y yo solo tengo ganas de hacer que se intensifique cada vez más así que avanzo el paso que había retrocedido minutos antes.  
\- Neith, estoy trabajando… - Le aparto un mechón de la cara y eso consigue que se pierda en sus propios pensamientos.  
\- Ya lo he visto, me he tomado la libertad de obligarte a dejar de hacerlo un rato. A ver si consigo que, de una vez, me prestes la misma atención que le prestas a todo esto.  
\- Eso es imposible. – Se aparta al darse cuenta de que casi no he dejado espacio entre nosotros y se acerca aún más a la mesa. Sé que solo lo dice para ocultar que el rubor cada vez se expande más pero quiero saber hasta dónde puede llegar así que, antes de hablar, finjo que su comentario me ha dolido.  
\- Oh, vamos, seguro que conmigo puedes jugar más que con todas esas piezas.  
Ahí está, todo el rostro de Via se tiñe de rojo, está adorable. Eso, por supuesto, no se lo digo.  
Me da la espalda y sigue trabajando.  
Ladeo la cabeza intentando ver que es lo que está construyendo con tanto esmero, pero no consigo descubrir nada.  
Vuelvo a salvar la distancia que queda entre nuestros cuerpos acercándome más al suyo y, por encima de su hombro, puedo ver en lo que trabaja.  
\- ¿Eso es un camaleón? – Via se apresura a tapar el invento y se vuelve hacía mi.  
\- No está acabado… - Su aliento choca contra mi boca con cada nueva palabra.  
Estamos tan cerca que decido olvidar lo que sea que esté construyendo para centrarme en nosotros. En cómo sus ojos chocan los míos y en el contraste que crean los colores de nuestra piel. Paso mi mano por su mejilla, acariciándole el rostro y dejo que uno de mis dedos se pasee por encima de sus labios. Via no dice nada, me mira y espera cualquiera de mis siguientes movimientos, puedo oír los engranajes de su cabeza funcionando a toda velocidad intentando adivinar que es lo que haré exactamente.  
\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? Desapareceré del taller si eso es lo que quieres.  
Pero claro que no es lo que quiere. Así que sigue mirándome, ¿está tentándome? Ahora es él el que prueba cuanto voy a aguantar… Yo ya he obtenido una victoria hoy y, aunque me gustaría ganarlas todas, esta la he perdido solo empezar así que cedo y me inclino para besarlo.  
Quiero perderme en ese gesto pero parece que Via tiene otra cosa en mente.  
\- Antes de nada… Quiero darte esto. En realidad… Sí que lo había acabado. – Vianney me tiende el camaleón que estaba construyendo.  
\- ¿Para mí? – Pocas veces Via conseguía dejarme sin palabras pero…  
\- Iba a dártelo más adelante pero ya que lo has visto…  
\- Pero yo no tengo nada para ti…  
\- Bueno… Podríamos… Podríamos seguir con lo que hacíamos antes de que nos interrumpiese…  
Lo miro divertido esperando ver el rubor en sus mejillas e intentando ocultar el mío.  
\- Lavalle… ¿Acabas de decir que quieres volver a besarme?  
Su respuesta llega en forma de beso y, esta vez, los dos decidimos perdernos por completo.


End file.
